


Why do I bite my tongue

by Crisisboss



Series: A whole Universe and it always leads to you [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Onesided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisisboss/pseuds/Crisisboss
Summary: Her emotions were often in check and had no problems with them, but when it starts to feel something familiar that she hasn't felt in years it has her shaken.





	Why do I bite my tongue

It was rather pitiful better yet pathetic. Her the all so powerful Boss of the Third Street Saints, becoming what she is now. Reduced to staring from a distance to look at the now grown young man, even though not much changed from him it was enough for her that little growth after the years since she first saw him in the Kinzie’s computer screen back in Steelport.

But she would never approach him. After all, for what purpose could she have when they used to be just enemies’ years ago. But even so her heart would ache despite knowing the fact she shouldn't feel anything, yet it's there. Whenever she sees him, her heart flutter just a tad bit. Even though they know of one another they are just mere strangers, their only interaction was work related as they are only working together out of mere need to accomplish their job. Her as the President and he as an MI6 agent assigned to keep an eye on her and her Saints.

She would often feel herself in the pit of her stomach slowly seeping with ire, an undeniable rush of fire coursing through her veins upon seeing him close to her, his agent partner and mentor, despite knowing that even if they had something with one another it was not her problem. Yet it bothered her, he is not hers, he is nothing to her, yet, it bothers her all the same.  
These feelings she knows well enough a heart that yearns for their potential love, a love she fears to give in as things always goes awry when it comes to love. Love for family or love of friendship were always fine but when it came to love of a lover, she would always become vulnerable as there was no telling to what would happen, either she loses them, or she will become harmed in the end. For love is a double-edged sword, no matter what side it is in the end love will hurt for love can never last forever, for death will be there to separate lovers.

So, as she watched him go on about with his mentor she often ponders “why does she bite her tongue and not just go out to get to know him at least?” But she couldn’t no matter how much she desires to be close, she can’t really go up there. For she fears the outcome.  
Fear is absurd isn’t it? Fear was not present when she had a gun to her face, fear was not present when she jumped off an airplane with everyone trying to shoot her to death while free falling, fear was not present when she who has done such horridness things that could almost have gotten herself killed and without a second thought went and did it. She also definitely didn’t fear dying, but she did fear being vulnerable. She fears his rejection and it tortures her. She desires nothing but to shut herself from the world, to rip her heart out, but she can't. So, she stares from a distance , as her only comfort was to stare at the very man causing her inner turmoil and silently admit to herself she loves him more than she has loved before. So, with a selfish wish, she hopes he can stay a little longer in her life even if they will never become friends, his presence is enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this drabble since it wasn't for that purpose I just wrote what came out but then thought yeah I'll post it in the end as the fandom needs to stay alive.


End file.
